The Return
by bearsrawesome
Summary: Post Season 3. Miracles do happen and Justin Ripley is living proof that death isn't always what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Justin Ripley stood in on the pavement, among the buzzing crowd of pedestrians, just staring. It was a cold, icy winter morning and his breath curled up from his numb lips in a swirl of hot steam before dissipating back into the fresh air. The sun was just coming over the horizon, casting a warming orange glow over the street and causing the frost coat to glisten like diamonds. Pulling his hood up a little further over his head, Justin finally built up the courage to cross the road; checking both ways cautiously as he did so. No use dying all over again. The police station loomed above him almost menacingly and Justin froze just underneath the entrance; examining the windows for any sign of a familiar face…for anyone's face. He was sweating despite the cool temperature and the hoodie felt like it was suffocating him as the detective sergeant chewed his lip anxiously; heart thumping loudly in his chest and the sound reverberating around his entire body, rattling his bones. Justin shivered though not from the cold and took another tentative step forward, closer to then double glass doors that promised warmth and security…or did they?

Again Justin stopped, people filtering around him and cursing under their breaths as he ignored their protests and refused to move. It had been six months. Six months since that case. Six months since his death. Six months where everyone he knew and loved had dealt with his death. All of them had gone to therapy-mostly because they were all in the police force-and Justin had seen the recordings, read the reports. It helped to have a powerful family: they had been the ones who saved him, stood vigil over him when he was in a coma, gone through on the months of rehab and his constant frustrations, managed to keep a track of where everyone was so that he was still in the loop. No one had even known it had family; so no one had told them he was dead and so they saw no point in proving them wrong. Benny Silver had seriously mourned his death, probably more so than the others and Justin couldn't help but feel guilty for all the pain he'd caused him. It wasn't much helped by the sudden disappearance of John Luther himself; of which no one was sure exactly what happened and whether he was alive or not. Most assumed he had been chasing Alice Morgan and been outsmarted, possibly murdered; others just thought he'd had enough: having solved the case, lost his DS and apparent best friend, gotten the revenge he had deserved, and then saved his girlfriend.

Justin knew exactly where Luther was, always had. All he had to do was take out his phone right now and call him; but Justin couldn't bring himself to do it. He wasn't sure whether he was satisfied by his friend's quest to avenge his death, more so that he had failed in stopping Marwood from continuing his little crusade and almost getting innocent Mary Day killed in the process. Would Luther even want to talk to him? Justin had heard his confession on tape about how he 'loved' him; after the initial shock of knowing that his boss had been arrested for his own murder that so clearly had nothing to do with him. It had made Justin's blood boil as he sat in his white hospital bed in his private room listening to George Stark and Erin Gray chew him out like just another scumbag. John hadn't had Justin to back him up this time; not like when Zoe Luther was brutally murdered. It didn't matter that Erin had been affected by his death; he had actually laughed when he heard that she had been shot and celebrated when he heard that Stark had got a shotgun to the chest much like himself and hadn't survived. In fact, Justin couldn't believe that he had ever even considered selling John out to them and was so glad that he had recovered the tapes where Justin had proclaimed his innocence. It would have killed him if John had thought he had betrayed him.

In a blink, Justin was suddenly striding confidently through the main reception area; subconsciously bypassing the receptionists without a second thought and heading toward the elevator. The sudden warmth of the building made Justin's skin prickle and he shivered in relief, blowing on his hands as he rubbed them together and revelled in the heat it produced. As he entered the metal lift, he gave a slight nod to one of the occupants who was scrutinising him suspiciously; obviously noticing his rugged appearance and unsettled by his concealed face. Justin pulled the hood a little lower his heartbeat elevating once again as he fought not to be recognised, however unlikely it was. His face had been all over the news for a good few days, not to mention the media covered funeral and numerous interviews. Marwood's infatuation with the media had made Justin's death apparently a public event, with the tape of Marwood's confession to John about Justin's murder becoming viral on the internet in a matter of hours. Justin had been proclaimed a hero and many of the public had come to his gravesite to pay their respects and leave behind tokens of their 'gratitude' including flowers and cards. If Justin was meant to be touched by these apparent displays of affection, he wasn't. In fact he couldn't care less.

The lift dinged noisily as they reached the first floor and the suspicious passenger brushed past and Justin stepped backwards as two more entered in his place. Pressed up against the back of the container, Justin let his head roll back and rest on the silver plating as he absentmindedly looked at the ceiling. The familiarity of the confined space was unusually unsettling and Justin felt a strange sense of claustrophobia as he listened to the quiet conversation of the two officers in front of him. It was meaningless; merely interest in weekend plans with wives and children, things Justin felt he would never miss the lack of. They always just seemed to make life complicated; though Justin's beliefs mainly branched from John's experiences with love and relationships and he felt that maybe he was being a little dismissive of the subject. Perhaps later, he would try; but right now, all he longed for was the thrill of the hunt, the brutal brilliance of his job and the great joy that came with knowing you had saved lives that didn't even know they were in danger. The lift beeped again and Justin pushed himself off the wall, muttering an apology as he squeezed between the other two men and exited onto the accustomed office area.

Whatever happened, Justin Ripley loved his job and would never let it go.


	2. Chapter 2

The office was just as Justin remembered: messy and organised, noisy and quiet; all at the same time. He marvelled at the pure perfection of it all, revelling in the rush of emotion he got whenever he stepped foot on this floor. It was stronger than ever-even more powerful than the first time he had experienced it on his very first day-and Justin felt a smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes and breathed in a deep, long breath. It was good to be home. People bustled past, carrying various papers and stacks of folders; some slamming them down on desks others pinning them on the boards at the back of the room. Justin and John's desks were still in the same place; both dressed rather commemoratively, Justin's possessions still arranged as they were the day he died. John's were more haphazardly placed, obviously quickly packed up as if they had been ransacked for everything useful and personal to the great detective.

Justin's eyes widened as he spotted Benny hunched over his desk, tapping furiously at his keyboard. Benny looked tired and haggard, his eyes dark and dim, and his wrinkles more prominent of his strangely aged face. There was an air of just weariness about him; like he had given up on humanity and the world long ago, a man who had seen man at his worst again and again and could no longer recover from it. Justin stopped dead in his tracks, uncertain whether to go further. How was he going to explain what had happened? How was Benny going to take it? Would he do more damage than good? Justin still remembered Benny's final words to him that fateful night when they had gone to find Marwood; telling him to be careful and Justin had thought nothing of it at the time, but in the moment when he had been shot it echoed through his mind, bouncing around the walls of his skull, ringing in his ears. It took Justin a moment to realise he had been rubbing his chest, his fingers tracing the deep, raised scars that mottled his torso; a constant reminder of the worst day of Justin's life, the beginning of a time where Justin lost his identity, his friends…his memory.

With tears in his eyes, Justin sucked in a choked breath and moved to approach Benny. The man didn't look up as Justin came closer and it felt cold and heartless, so much so that Justin felt fear rise up inside him in a wave of nausea. He was just about to open his mouth to speak when he was intercepted and a hand placed on his shoulder. Justin spun round in surprise, careful to make sure his face was still hidden as he came face to face with Erin Gray. Stumbling backwards, he pushed away from her grasp and held out his hand to ward her off; his breath caught in his chest.

Erin raised her eyebrows in concern and suspicion "Sir, are you all right? Do you need something?"

Justin wanted to scream, but he found that he couldn't find his voice and his blood was pumping so hard he could hear it in his ears.

"Excuse me sir?"

Now everyone was looking his way in confusion at the sudden commotion; even Benny stood from his seat and watched Justin intently. Justin just staggered back, trying to regain his composure and feeling like an animal backed into a corner as he crept slowly away from them and felt his back connect with the wall beside the window. Finally he swallowed his fear and gained control of himself as Erin stepped forward again and the recording of her interview with John rushed to the forefront of his mind.

"Traitor…"Justin whispered darkly, standing taller "Stay away from me."

Martin Schenk emerged from the office, now involved in the incident going on outside and joining Benny. Erin just frowned, glancing back at the others to make sure she had back up as she held out her hand in placation.

"What do you mean 'traitor'? Have I done something to you?" Erin asked cautiously, her eyes scanning Justin for any sign of a weapon.

"John. John Luther." Everyone froze at Justin's words as he took a slight step forward "You betrayed him. You said you wanted to come back, make amends. But you…you accused him of murder."

Martin stepped forward this time "You know John Luther?"

Justin looked to him warily, keeping in his peripheral vision as he gave a quick nod of acknowledgment before glaring back at Erin and biting his lip to hold in a savage growl at the innocent, pained look on her face. Benny looked much the same, if not a hint of anger in his sad eyes as he examined Justin, obviously looking to find some kind of recognition.

"I was hurt; I thought John had something to do with my friend's death." Erin continued, her voice thick with emotion and something that sounded incredibly like fear "I'm sorry for my mistake but it's in the past; he was proven innocent and relieved of any guilt."

"No!" Justin yelled angrily, waving his hands animatedly "You don't get to accuse him of my murder, hunt him down and then say you care just because you were proven wrong! You should have died just like Stark!"

Everyone faltered, glancing at each other nervously as Erin staggered back; Justin's words obviously having the intended effect as she fell back to Martin for some kind of emotional comfort. Martin gestured for two officers to approach and Justin swallowed his anger, content with the reaction and held his hands up in a sign of surrender. The officers surged forward, manipulating his hands painfully behind him and locking them in cold, metal handcuffs. Justin grunted, but did not protest as they finished; placing their hands on his shoulders to manoeuvre him out of the building.

"Wait!"

Justin turned to see Benny approaching, an unusual light in his eyes as he walked up to Justin, stopping just in front of him. Then, Benny reached out hesitantly, gently sliding the hood up over Justin's head and stepping back with a strangled gasp. The room seemed to grow colder as everyone recognised him; even the two officers recognised him, backing up in fright as Justin gained more confidence and stood up again; staring directly into Benny's eyes and feeling the tears well up in his own as he looked at him sadly, trying to convey his sincerity.

"J-Justin?" Benny stuttered breathlessly, tears spilling down his pale cheeks "B-but you're d-dead!"

Justin allowed his own to fall as he struggled to find the words "I'm sorry Benny, I am so, so sorry."

There was the sound of footsteps as Martin came closer, examining Justin's face disbelievingly; the cogs in him mind visibly turning as he tried to comprehend what was standing before him. Of course, Martin had seen his 'corpse'-or rather his comatose body-when he had come to collect John. He had seen Justin Ripley dead on the floor, a point blank shotgun blast to the chest and the bloody wreckage around, not to mention John's apparently deeply emotional state.

"Justin, is it really you?" the older man whispered quietly, touching his shoulder as if afraid his hand would pass through.

Justin tilted his head a little and managed to force a small smile "It's really me…I'm not dead."

There was a coughing sound and the group turned to look at Erin's broken expression, her eyes with pain and realisation and she had her hand covering her mouth. Justin felt his face harden in detest as he snarled at her and smirked.

"Bet you weren't counting on me coming back were you?" Justin questioned with sick amusement "Thought you had gotten rid of both problems…two birds one stone, eh?"

"No…"she sobbed, averting her gaze and cowering away "No…I never wanted you…to…"

"Save it." Justin interrupted coldly "I don't have time for your excuses, John wouldn't be gone if it wasn't for you."

Benny placed a reassuring hand on Justin's shoulder and he turned back to him; almost completely disregarding the woman's existence as Benny embraced him tightly. For a few seconds, Justin was taken aback by the gesture and tensed awkwardly before relaxing into the hug with a slight chuckle. Finally realising that Justin was somewhat restricted, Benny snatched the key to the handcuffs from one of the officers and unlocked the metal cuffs from around Justin's wrists. Justin sighed lightly as the pressure was relieved from his shoulders and rubbed the sore circular marks gently as he tried to persuade the blood to start flowing again. Erin took this as her leave and rushed from the room, pushing aside other workers who looked on in awe at the unforeseen reunion and Justin watched her progress in his peripheral vision before finally relaxing when she disappeared from sight. It was hard to believe he ever had feelings for her.

Martin gave a warm smile "So…what happened? How are you…?"

"Alive?" Justin finished quietly; he hesitated for a second "It's a long story."

A hand grasped his arm again and Benny gave him a friendly nod, gesturing for them to head toward the office "We have time."

The small group of three headed into the office, Martin shutting the door behind them and then settling into his chair and gesturing for the other two to pull up a seat. Justin and Benny both moved their seats into place and sat down heavily, Benny looking at Justin expectantly as he waited patiently for Justin's explanation.

Justin took a slow deep breath and calmed himself before continuing "After I was shot, my heart stopped for a few minutes due to the initial shock from the massive trauma. During that time, John found me…but he didn't find my pulse. At the morgue…I don't know my sister saved me…she was working there and just…"

Even now it was a difficult subject, one that he had only heard through the words of mouth being unconscious at the time and he felt the emotional pain that his sister had gone through in that time was too private to share.

"Anyway my family found me a hospital, looked after me. I was in a coma for three months and when I woke up…well, I wasn't in a good place. Amnesia. For two months I had no idea who I was, could barely speak. Then one day…my family took me to that alley under the bridge; showed me a picture of Marwood…explained what happened. Suddenly it was all there: I remembered everything up until the moment I got shot in excruciating detail. In just one month I was out of the wheelchair that the doctors said I would be confined to for the rest of my life; they said I would be paralysed…but I couldn't deal with that. So I proved them wrong. I got out of rehab this morning…decided I couldn't wait any longer."

There was deafening silence in the room as the knowledge was processed; both Martin and Benny had their heads lowered, bowed to Justin in what looked inadvertently like a display of guilt and shame. Justin shifted frowning in uncertainty at their lack of response; scanning their body language for any other sign of what they may have been thinking.

Finally Benny answered softly "So we sent you to the morgue…and you weren't dead?"

Justin caught his tearful gaze and gnawed on his bottom lip nervously before giving a weak but resolute shake of the head "You weren't to know any different…I don't blame you guys."

"Why didn't you call? Let us know you had survived?" Marin questioned his voice careful and concerned, though there was a hint of despair laced in his tone.

"What? And let you see me in a wheelchair?" Justin narrowed his eyes incredulously "I wasn't ready for anyone to see me that way. My stupid pride I guess."

There was another awkward pause as they left each other to their own thoughts before finally Martin stood, Justin remaining sat but watching him as he rose up above him.

"Well," Martin sighed "I'll need to tell the heads about this…don't know what I'm going to say though…but in theory you still have your job DS Ripley."

Justin beamed as Martin outstretched his hand for Justin to take with a large smile of his own. Justin snatched it eagerly, shaking his hand vigorously as the older man clasped it more firmly; as if still trying to believe he was actually there.

"Of course sir; I won't let you down sir."

Benny rose as well, raising his eyebrows slightly "John's going to want to hear about this. I better call him."

"You're still in contact with him?" Martin asked slightly angrily, his face contorting into a confused grimace as Benny nodded sheepishly.

"Do me a favour," the two older men turned to face Justin as he interrupted "Tell him it's an emergency…I want to see the look on his face when he sees me. It's not every day you surprise John Luther."

They all burst into relieved laughter, exiting the small office and walking into the dead silence of the office. Benny hurried over to his desk, pulling something out from under the draw and waving it to the others; displaying the untraceable cell phone in his hand before rushing past them and leaving the vicinity for the private conversation. Taking this as his opportunity he swapped a look with Martin before stepping forward to gain the attention of the others; noting that it was an unnecessary move as their keen eyes were already fixed on him in disbelief.

"I know you've all got questions but I don't want to hear them. I'm alive, I'm back and I'm ready to get to work. You got a problem? Take it somewhere else. Now get to work people…we have serial killers to catch."


	3. Chapter 3

John Luther rolled over in his bed, yawning deeply as he settled back into the soft mattress beneath his naked body. The duvet curled around him, only disturbed by the other naked female from in the bed, her distinctive auburn hair splayed out over the white pillow. Alice Morgan looked almost innocent as she lay asleep beside him; eyes lazily closed and her lips smooth and a deep shade of pink against her flawless pale skin. She looked peaceful as she lay on her stomach, head turned toward John; a single stray lock of red hair curled just across her face, moving gently as she breathed. John shifted a little to get a better look at her, marvelling at her beautiful face and perfect complexion. Gently, he let his fingers rub against the gold band on her ring finger; reminiscing on their exciting wedding day as they escaped the police in a high speed car chase that had John's heart thumping wildly in his chest. Alice was still wanted for numerous counts of murder across the country, and though John had no quarrel with her past misdeeds, he was strict when it came to their present situation and he heavily reprimanded her criminal ways in that respect. There was a tense moment as she stirred and her eyes flickered open; revealing her sparklingly brilliant, bright eyes.

"Hello honey," she greeted in a seductive whisper, adjusting his head on the pillow so that their faces were almost touching "Sleep well?"

"After the night you gave me? How else was I going to sleep?" John joked warmly, leaning in for a kiss.

Her body responded, pulling him in closer so that the touched and intertwined; their kiss deepening as she rolled on top of him and twisted her head to the side. For a few minutes they just lay there, kissing passionately before they separated; both gasping for breath and licking their swollen lips tentatively. Alice smiled almost sinisterly, leaning in so their noses brushed together and John laced his fingers through her soft silky hair. Their lips touched again and they were just entering the smoky climax when they were interrupted by a loud ringing and an angry buzzing noise. With a quick roll of her eyes and a frustrated sigh, Alice rolled off and out of bed; waving John's protests away as she walked toward the ensuite bathroom, grabbing her towel off the window's railing and continuing into the room. She paused at the door before spinning around and giving John a large smile.

"You're welcome to join me when you're finished."

With that she was gone, disappearing behind the door and a moment later there was a resounding squeak as the shower started and the water pummelled the basin beneath. Dragging himself away from her intoxicating presence, John turned over and snatched the phone off the bedside table. Instantly recognising the number he quickly put the phone to his ear; sitting up slightly and leaning back against the scrunched up pillow.

"Benny? Is everything okay?" John asked cautiously, listening intently with a nervous flutter in his heart.

"John!" a relieved voice replied "Thank goodness, where are you?"

John frowned and bit the inside of his cheek "Italy. What's wrong?"

"Listen to me." Benny rushed cryptically, his voice a harsh whisper "You need to get back here as soon as possible. I need to talk to you, it's important. Please, I really need to meet you."

"Okay, okay calm down. We'll be on the next flight over. What's going on?" John asked hurriedly, jumping up from the bed and pulling on some boxers from the floor; heading over to grab a shirt that had been haphazardly thrown onto the top of the wardrobe in the chaos of the night.

Bennie coughed and the phone crackled mysteriously and there was a cascade of voices in the background that made the ex-detective almost shiver in fright "Look I have to go, get down here as soon as possible and we'll arrange a meeting!"

The phone gave a final whine and a crackle before it cut out completely and John was left straining to hear anything more from his old friend whom he so dearly missed. Even after John had ran, he couldn't bear to break all his ties with his old life and resigned to making one compromise with Alice that he kept distant and rare contact with Benny due to their mutual mourning of Justin after his tragic murder. John was still unsure whether his actions were enough; whether they were justified for the level of pain and misery Marwood had caused from pulling the trigger that terrible night. John could still remember the helplessness and despair he fell as he saw Justin, lying prone on the ground, covered in his own blood and shirt torn beyond repair. He remembered how he lay there beside his friend, weeping pitifully and moaning like a frightened child, afraid to accept his devastating loss. That night he had lost his friend to some bastard with a hero complex; someone who justified his murderous impulses by killing people who had escaped what he believed as suitable punishment. Whatever Justin had said had probably rattled Marwood to the core, making clear how wrong he was; probably in the kindest, most honest way possible, because that was the man Justin Ripley was: loyal and brave, ready to fight for what he believed in.

The shower stopped behind him as John finished stuffing his belongings into his suitcase, fishing his fake passport from the small compartment in the base of the frame. He quickly checked the documents were in order, realising he was still without his trousers and then quickly diving under the bed to retrieve them. Alice emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped elegantly around her lean figure as she frowned and examined the open suitcase with a benevolent sniff and put her hands on her hips.

"John, what is this?"

John jumped up from under the bed, shoving his leg into the trousers and pulling them up over his waist.

"Benny just called; something's going on in London. I have to go back and help him." John hurriedly explained, pulling up his flies and strapping his belt around him.

For a moment Alice just scrutinised his expression before grabbing her belongings and placing them in her own case; folding them quickly with the calm ease that only came with practice. Dropping her towel she packed her belonging whilst simultaneously picking out her own stylish outfit and getting changed; an action almost hypnotising in itself.

"What are you doing?" John asked breathlessly, falling back into his own casual pose.

Alice glanced up from her handiwork with an impish smile "Coming with you, of course! I'm not going to let my husband go gallivanting off to London without me! Besides, it sounds dangerous…you might need me to protect you."

John snorted childishly as he picked up his case "You? Protect me? What about Budapest?"

"Oh please," the red head scoffed arrogantly "I was perfectly fine. I had the situation completely under control."

"Sure." John muttered disbelievingly, rolling his case to the door as Alice threw the towel on to the bed and placed her sunglasses on her nose; gesturing for him to leave first as she adjusted her coat.

John smiled widely and slid his phone into his pocket, before bending his arm in invitation. Alice gave a cheeky smile and slid her arm in between John's, locking their elbows together before practically dragging him out the door with a flouncy step, the wheels of their suitcases clicking in time with her high heeled boots. Soon they were out the door, with a brief wave to the hotel manager and disappearing into the crowded streets of Rome.


	4. Chapter 4

John leant heavily against the wall at the back of the abandoned warehouse building, staring idly out into the Thames and the houses beyond. It was a grey and cold day in Britain, and the clouds were heavy and dark; threatening to open up and allow the liquid contained within them to fall and pummel the already sodden earth and its habitants. Alice stood there malevolently, glaring up at the darkening sky; elegantly manicured hands buried deep in her coat pockets as the icy breeze swept across the flat plane, catching the loose locks of her hair and making them flutter across her face. Sighing deeply, John let his head bow as he thought back to all six months ago when he had last been in London; even now he couldn't help but feel the pit in his stomach that seemed to open up whenever he relived his life here, reminiscing on how it went downhill so quickly. Once or twice, John had contemplated coming back here; perhaps just to visit friends-including the ones in their graves-or just to finally put a brutal end to Marwood's pathetic life. The man -from all reports-had broken in prison, his name soiled by both Luther and his own actions; mainly brought on by his confession to Justin's murder and therefore proving to the world that he was no better than the criminals he felt so free to condemn.

"John?"

The ex-detective inspector was brought crashing back to reality as the familiar voice called out to him and he looked round to see Benny a few short paces away. There was a new, unrecognisable light in the man's eyes; half hidden by his long hair that was whipped across his face by the freezing wind. John smiled welcomingly, sweeping his friend in a large embrace for which Benny returned just as amicably. They chuckled at each other as the separated, John keeping his hands firmly on either side of his friend's shoulders.

"Benny," John greeted heartily, giving the man a slight amiable shake "It's been too long, old friend."

Benny smiled lightly in return, and then nodded toward Alice "I see time has been kind to you. I'm guessing I have a lot to catch up on over the last six months?"

Alice tilted her head slightly in her own distant version of welcome and raised her hand; wiggling her ring finger so the Benny could see the golden wedding band around her finger. Benny's eyes widened in surprise and shot John a questioning look but John just gave a gentle shrug as if to say 'what-can-you-do?'.

"You said this was an emergency?" Alice asked suspiciously, stepping forward to come beside John almost protectively.

"Ah, well…"Benny shifted a little uncomfortably and staggered back a little "I kind of lied about that; but it is important."

John raised his eyebrows in confusion "Spit it out, Benny. What is it you wanted me here for?"

Benny glanced around behind John and Alice for a second before a grin spread across his tired face "I have a mutual friend of ours that wants to speak to you, who I reckon you'll really want to see."

Following his friend's keen gaze, John spun around and felt his breath catch in his chest as he took in the figure standing a few strides away; hands tucked into his fondly familiar black jacket. Struggling to breath, John stumbled forward a few weak steps; reaching out toward the ghost until finally his hand fell down on a solid being. John gasped, unable to form words as his mind raced; trying to work out how this could be physically possible. He caught sight of Alice, her expression not quite as shocked as John's though there was an inquisitive and almost fearful glint in her eye as she tried to decide whether to fight or flight.

"J-Justin?" John choked uncertainly, squeezing the man's shoulder in an attempt to clear his confused and disbelieving mind.

Justin Ripley flashed him a tight smile, his eyes wet with tears, voice cracking slightly "It's me, boss…I'm alive."

He almost sounded as if he was trying to reassure himself of that fact as John pulled his best friend into a powerful embrace, not caring how childish and desperate he probably looked as he patted his friend on the back; still trying to fathom whether this was really real or he had just fallen asleep on the aeroplane and was going to wake up at any moment. But the vision didn't fade and they finally separated, John finally regaining control of his voice.

"How?" he asked tentatively, scanning down the younger man's lean figure "Marwood shot you in the chest…there was so much blood…I checked your pulse?"

Justin bit his lip anxiously and stared down at his shoes for a moment "Yeah, my heart stopped- bad timing on your part-I was in a coma for three months."

"But it's been six months! Why didn't you call? Contact me?"

"You went into hiding remember," Justin laughed half-heartedly as he fiddled with a band around his wrist "Anyway, the shell damaged my spinal cord; the doctors thought I would be permanently paralysed…I wasn't ready for everyone's pity, I needed to get through on my own."

John nodded slowly with a distant smile, rubbing the day old stubble on his chin "You've always been tough. Tougher than me ."

"Justin." Benny's voice interrupted before John could inquiry further.

The young man caught the other's eyes and acknowledged his understanding before turning back to John "I also had amnesia for a long time…the doctors reckoned it was an after effect of my heart stopping and the subsequent coma. I only just recovered my memory…or most of it anyway; I'm still a bit foggy on parts."

The pauses conveyed Justin's dislike of the subject and John knew better than to pry further; just giving his friend a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Alice looked amused by the whole circumstance and rewarded John with an almost sympathetic smile when he turned back to face her.

"So…"Justin continued slightly more cheerfully "You're married…again. I have to say the wedding was quite a spectacle."

John frowned as Justin started to walk past him toward Benny and Alice, obviously intending for Luther to follow "How do you know about our wedding?"

"Oh, I know a lot of things about your little holiday from the force." Justin teased mockingly, tapping his nose as he looked back at John over his shoulder.

Speechless, John just followed suit; placing an arm over Alice's shoulder as she relaxed into him and they followed Justin and Benny to their car. All John could about how much the two of them needed to catch up, and what a lucky man he was to have so many miracles.


End file.
